


Grace {Gabriel X Reader}

by poisonivysparks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Angel/Human Relationships, F/M, Fluff, Gabriel is a dad, Parents, Short One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 20:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18185216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonivysparks/pseuds/poisonivysparks
Summary: Just a short oneshot that's pretty fluffy. The reader has a daughter whose name is Grace, and Gabriel is her boyfriend, standing in as Grace's father figure.This fic has been sitting in my google docs for months, and at this point, it's my baby, take care of it





	Grace {Gabriel X Reader}

“Hey, Gabe, honey, can you grab the keys?” I asked my, well, I wasn’t exactly sure what we were at that point, was he my boyfriend? I didn’t know.  
He looked at me with a slightly sour look on his face. “Don’t call me that.” He told me kind of forcefully and I raised my hands up in surrender.  
"Sorry, won't do it again, trust me, I don’t want you goin’ all archangel on me." I told him, smiling a little bit.  
"You better not, cupcake." Gabriel said to me, and I sort of blushed at the nickname, it was still foreign to me with all the sweet nicknames. "Aw, did I embarrass you?" He asked and I shook my head no furiously.  
"No, we just have to go pick up Grace." I told him, kinda smiling, and, yes, Grace was her name, it was before I knew Gabriel, and of more angels and such. I knew about hunting and monsters, for my parents were hunters, I didn't take up the role, having been happy with not fighting things and then having Grace.  
"Well, let's go get her then." He told me, and I grabbed the car keys to my little Honda, that I would never let Gabriel take away from me, though he wanted to give me things, but I wouldn't stand for it. I didn't like it when people gave me things, it made me feel a little embarrassed, even though I liked to give gifts myself. I walked out the door swiftly, knowing that we lived about 5 minutes from the school, it was convenient, and I had gotten the day off from my boss, because apparently, according to him, I was working too hard.  
I hummed a little bit, and started to try to get in the car, but Gabriel poofed the keys away from me, getting in the driver's side before I even had time to react. "dude, I was gonna driveeeee" I complained to him, reluctantly getting into the passenger's seat.  
"Too bad.” He said simply and once I closed my door, we were off, off to my daughter's school. Once we were there, we got out, always going to her class and waiting each day to pick her up, she was always excited to see us. Gabriel smiled a little bit as we walked in the school, and the bell rang, my daughter with her purple backpack on her back at the front of the line and seeing us. "Mama!" She said and ran to us. "dad!" she gave me a hug before Gabriel, but gave him a fist bump too.  
She looked like me, little Grace did, with her little freckles and her hair was a light brown, which was lighter than mine, almost blonde, but she was 6, it was expected, really, her hair would darken over the years. Her freckles were abundant across her face and her arms, her whole body, really, her eyes were not like mine at all, and that confused me, they were a golden color, almost whisky colored, almost like Gabriel's.  
"How was your day at school today, sweet pea?" Gabriel asked her and she giggled a little bit.  
"It was fun! We had art and I drew you guys a picture!" She said excitedly as we started walking. We felt like a normal family, her hands were held onto Gabriel's on one side, and mine on the other, and she was swinging them back and forth, back and forth.  
"I'm glad, hopefully you can show us when we get home." I told her and she protested immediately.  
"But I wanna show you guys nowwwww" She said, and I nodded.  
"Okay, go ahead." I said and she stopped and rummaged through her bag, finding a painting, and handed it to me. It was a picture of us, our family, Gabriel on one side, me on the other, and her in between, our house in the background, the dog she so desperately wanted to get on the grass. It was adorable, to say the least.  
"Aww, Grace, this is adorable." I told her as she looked at Gabriel for his approval.  
"It's great, kid" He said and if he could ruffle her hair, he would, but it was in a braid, and she'd get a little pissy about it.  
"Yay!" She said and then put on her backpack, starting to walk again, lacing her hands with ours again. "Why is it you and daddy picking me up today instead of just him?" She asked me curiously, because I was usually at work when she got home.  
"Well, I got the day off, my boss gave it to me." I said, smiling down at her. She was happy having us both there.  
"That was awful nice of him, can we go out to dinner tonight, mama?" She asked and I nodded.  
"Sure, we could go to that pizza place that you like." I said and she celebrated in her little kiddie way  
Gabriel made a little bit of a face at the mention of that place. “We’re not going there.” He said matter-of-factly, and then my daughter started whining, the little bastard.  
“But Dadddddd.” Grace complained, and I looked at the archangel pleadingly. I knew he couldn’t resist it, and he knew it too.  
“Fine.” He grumbled and instantly, the little girl’s face lit up.  
“Thank you, daddy” She said and hugged his leg. He smiled a little and picked her up. We walked to the car and once we got there, Gabriel clicked her into her carseat.  
Grace sang along with the songs, and, contrary to her name, she was not graceful. She took ballet though and Gabriel took her there and waited with the moms he absolutely hated. He was a good dad, even though she was not his kid.  
She was the kid to always have her knees and legs scraped up, which always healed surprisingly fast, even though she was a kid. She was never one to cry when she fell, just got back up and kept right on playing, even if there was blood running down her leg. The teachers always had to stop her and get her bandaged up, even if she protested.  
Gabriel looked at me while he was driving, which, I will admit, is not safe, and looked at me. He looked serious, which was different to say the least. “Can I show you something when we get home?” He asked me and I nodded.  
“Yeah, of course, you know you can.” I smiled at him quite a bit. “Is it, uh, not k-i-d friendly or what?” I asked him, knowing that I could take her over to my neighbor, and best friend, Alexis, who, I will admit, was quite odd, but she was my best friend.  
Gabriel chuckled and shook his head no. “No, you don’t have to bring her to Alex’s.” He said, seeming to know exactly what I was thinking.  
“Okay, just making sure.” I told him, and we pulled up into the driveway. Gabriel got out, and I followed, but I beat him to getting little Gracie. I took her into my arms as she smiled up at me lovingly.  
“Mama, I’m hungry.” She said, and I knew for a fact that her and Gabriel ate snacks when I wasn’t home.  
“I know, I’ll make you a grilled cheese, a half of one, we’re going to dinner, remember?” I asked, and then set her down once Gabriel unlocked the door for us.  
“What are you gonna do with the other half of it?” She asked, curious, and I looked at her, and then at the kitchen, picking up her backpack, which she very much dropped at the door, and putting it on the coat hooks.  
“Well, I’m gonna eat it, I’m hungry too, y’know.” I said, looking at Gabriel, going over to him, and kissing his cheek before going into the kitchen. “Once I make her food, you can show me, it won't take but five minutes.” I told him, and then went in the kitchen, getting the things I needed to make one of her favorite things besides pizza. I was right on the times, giving her her half of the sandwich and eating my own quickly, since I hadn’t had lunch. I sighed happily as she sat at the tv, watching some kind of tv show that Gabriel had showed her and she liked.  
I went into the bedroom, where I knew that Gabriel was, I saw him go in there a few minutes before. When I saw him, I was shocked. 6, 6, gold wings were spread out in the room, and in all honesty, his wings looked a little cramped.  
“Woah, Gabriel, did you, is this what you wanted to show me?” I asked him, utterly in shock. They were beautiful, some feathers were a little crooked or slightly falling out, but they were beautiful nonetheless.  
“Maybe.” He said, seeming to be a little embarrassed, which was something that was weird for him. He was not the person to ever be embarrassed about something, really.  
“Gabriel, Gabriel, they’re beautiful, I love them, but-but why can I see them? I was told that humans can’t see Angel wings.” I pointed out as a little girl came in, obviously curious.  
“Mama! Daddy has wings!” She said excitedly, slightly pulling on them a little bit.  
“Hey, kid, watch the wings!” He said, kinda jerking them away, but I couldn’t blame him, angels’ wings were sensitive.  
Gracie looked up at him. “Sorryyyyyyyy” She said, looking up at him still with utter adoration and wonder.  
“Gabriel, Gabriel, can I..?” I asked and he nodded, still looking a bit embarrassed about the whole ordeal. It still confused me on why Grace and I could see them, but I didn’t question it again, at least for that moment.  
I reached out hesitantly, and touched the tip of one of his wings, the fluffy feathers feeling even softer than anything else I had ever felt. “Woah.” I said, and then looked to Gracie. “Honey, go-go back out into the living room, okay? Mama’s gonna stay here with Daddy.” I said and she smiled and obeyed. “I- Gabriel, wow, why-why was I not able to see them until now?” I asked him, eyes filled with wonder.  
He looked down at me, and they looked like he was full of love, and admiration. It made my heart beat rapidly and I didn’t know what to expect with his answer. “I had never brought them out before now.” He shrugged, but I could tell that it wasn’t the only reason.  
“But humans can’t-can’t see angel wings.” I stuttered, breathing a little heavily. “Can you sit down? You, you’re cramped.” I said, because he was, the tips of his wings were cramped on the ceiling, and it looked uncomfortable. He obliged, and I sat behind him, getting a face full of feathers. “Peh, Gabriellllll” I complained, sort of giggling. “You-you have feathers falling out.” I said, ghosting my hands over the down feathers by the base of his wings.  
“I- don’t-don’t do that.” He said, seeming to pant a little bit, his cheeks looking a little bit flushed. It was kinda cute, at least to me. He was never embarrassed.  
“Oh, I-I, I’m sorry, they’re, they’re sensitive, I'm sorry, I forgot, I'm sorry.” I told him, embarrassed, very embarrassed. They were incredibly soft, especially the down by the base.  
Gabriel looked back at me, kind of chuckling, which made me kind of embarrassed myself. “You’re always embarrassed, aren’t you?” He asked, and my eyes kind of widened.  
“You’re the one whose cheeks are red!” I pointed out, smiling quite a bit, and going to his front side, hugging him and giving him a kiss on the cheek. “I really like your wings though, they’re amazing, Gabriel.” I said as he brought his wings around me, pretty much being protective of me. It pretty much bathed me in golden light and made me feel protected, incredibly protected. It made me happy. “What are you doing?” I asked curiously, because it was kinda cute, very cute.  
“Nothing, cupcake” He smiled at me a little bit, but I knew it was something, he was protecting me, he was being protective, and it was adorable.  
“Gabriel.” I kind of put my hands on my hips, shaking my head. “I know that it’s not nothing, you’re being nice, and protecting me.” I smiled and then kissed him quickly, knowing that quick kisses were kind of our thing, since I had a lot of things to do, and he did too, so it was little moments like that, where we could just be alone, without Grace interrupting us or something dire happening.  
“You don’t know anything.” He said, the warmth of his wings incredibly comforting.  
“Speaking of me not knowing anything, why can I see them, huh, Gabe?” I asked as his eyes slightly widened, he didn’t seem mad or anything, but his wings kinda flapped slightly.  
“Uh, you and I are what they would call mates, sweetheart.” he said and i looked up at him, confused.  
“Wait, what? Like mates? Wolf mates? Or is it more like soulmates?” I asked him, just completely confused and not knowing what really else to say, that’s what popped up in my mind.  
Gabriel was still a little flushed, which was adorable. “More like soulmates than anything, except for the fact that I don’t have a soul.” I giggled a little bit and hugged him.  
“So I can see your wings because we’re, um, Mates?” I asked, a little flushed at the mention of mates, it was weird, the word mates, at least to me. It reminded me a lot of some of the weird werewolf novels Alexis had read that one time.  
“See, you got it.” He smirked a little bit and lifted his wings back, releasing me from the cocoon.  
I moved back to where I had been before I gave him a hug and he made the cocoon. I ran my fingers softly through his feathers, a few loose ones falling out, which was probably good for him. “So… why can Grace see them?” I asked, incredibly curious, not touching the fluffy and soft down feathers because it seemed to get an incredible reaction out of him, which, at that moment, I didn’t want to give him.  
Gabriel seemed to think for a moment, not really making jokes, because it was a serious moment. “Well, she’s your kid, she’s my mate’s kid, of course she’s gonna see them.” He said, but it definitely felt like it was just different, I couldn’t tell if he was lying or not, but I didn’t want to say anything, really.  
“So, you sure that’s it?” I asked, and slightly ghosted my hands over the down, knowing that it would slightly drive him crazy, and I hoped if it was something, that he’d tell me what it was.  
He kind of groaned a little bit, and looked back at me by pulling his head back pretty much. “I’m sure” He said, seeming to chuckle a tiny bit at me. “You’re not going stop doing that, are you?”  
I giggled a little bit and shook my head. “No, I’m not, the feathers are just so fluffy!” I smiled, because they were fluffy, and soft, I just wanted to make a blanket about it, but that wouldn’t be good. “And you’re adorable when you’re embarrassed and flushed.” I told him, kind of scraping my hands through his hair. I loved his hair, it was always soft.  
“I’m not adorable.” He said, rolling his eyes, though I couldn’t see it, i knew that he was rolling his eyes. It wasn’t a bad ‘you’re so annoying’ eye roll, it was more a ‘you’re so weird but I love you’ kind of eye roll.  
“Honey, you are adorable and you can’t ever change that.” I, instead of just touching the down lightly, actually petting them. It was obvious that he was trying to hold things back.  
“You should send Grace to whatsherface’s” He said in kind of a breathy voice, and I kinda giggled, moving away from the down, and to the more feathery feathers. They were fun to touch and run my fingers on.  
“Is me touching your wings makin’ you all hot?” I asked, giggling quite a bit, sometimes I said things like that, but usually not. There was a little nod from him and i thought it over, Alexis was definitely home, she was always home, and Grace loved it there. “I might go take her, but you have to stay here.” I told him and stood up, sighing happily. He gave another little head nod, which told me that he was essentially giving me the okay.  
I left the room, and then went to Grace, who was sitting on the couch. “Hi, mama.” She said, and I looked at her lovingly.  
“Hey, baby, I’m gonna take you over to Aunt Lexi’s okay?” I told her and she nodded happily, grabbing her backpack off of the hook.  
She giggled a little bit. “Yay! I wanna show her my picture I drew of you guys!” Grace was out the door in two seconds and I followed. Alexis must have been inside, and I didn’t see my angel friend out on the porch or in the yard. She wasn’t exactly a yard person sometimes.  
I knocked on the door and not to my surprise, it was Castiel, who welcomed us in, and I saw Alexis sitting down on the couch. “Uh, hey, you guys, Grace, I just need you guys to watch her for a little bit. It would probably be a bit awkward for me to explain, but Gabriel.” Was what I said, and Grace jumped up on the couch with my best angel friend.  
Lexi looked at me in understanding, at this point, knowing slightly what I meant, or usually meant, but this was different, it involved wings. “We can watch her.” She said, giving me a little smile as Grace looked at the TV, and then up at her aunt.  
“Whatcha watchin’?” She asked curiously, and I nodded going to leave as Alexis explained what she was watching, or tried to, she didn’t exactly understand what she was watching still.  
I looked to Cas and smiled at him. “It’s nice to see you again, Castiel.” i told him kindly, because I hadn’t seen him all that much lately.  
“It is nice to see you again too.” He said, and I walked out the door, smiling quite a bit to myself, and then rushing back to my archangel.  
“Okay, I dropped her off.” I told him, smiling. He still had his gorgeous six golden wings out. I touched the tips of them experimentally, they didn’t seem to be as sensitive as the down was near his back.  
“Good, now we can be alone.” He said and I rolled my eyes in an ‘I love you’ way.  
“Hon, we’ve been together, alone all day, you could have shown me earlier.” I told him, taking a seat in his lap, well, his legs were spread out, so I wasn’t on his lap, just more sitting in front of the archangel.  
“Still doesn’t mean I don’t want to be alone with you now.” He said and I immediately thought of something my daughter corrected me with all the time.  
“That was a double negative, mister.” I said, giggled, and booped his nose cutely. “You need to go back to Angel grammar school.” I leaned into him, incredibly happy with having him, to which he made another golden wing cocoon around me.  
“So that’s where our daughter gets it from.” He chuckled. I wasn’t phased by the use of “our daughter” because he used that all the time, really. It was weird when he first used it though.  
“Yup, I am her mama after all.” I kissed his cheek sweetly. “I love you, Gabriel.” I told the archangel. “Y’know, even though she’s, uh, not your real daughter, she sure as hell looks like you.” He kinda shrugged, me having told that to him before, but I meant it every time. It was a weird phenomenon, him looking like her, it had been a thing I noticed of him about 3 weeks into him meeting her. He had her honey-colored eyes, and his demeanor, but I was taught that who you spend a lot of time with, you could turn out looking like them. It was because I had been adopted and people said that I looked like my parents, though I was not related to them, blood-wise, anyways.  
“She does, I noticed that.” He said, kind of chuckling at me, and wrapping his arms around my waist. It was seldom that we got moments like this, but it was nice.


End file.
